Ver
by NieA-29
Summary: Mi regalo para Yanagi Renji, que su cumpleaños fue el dia 4 de junio... YanaKiri La primera vez que Yanagi realmente vio a Akaya.


Mi regalo de cumpleaños para Yanagi Renji... como el de Inui, cortito y raro... pero realmente me gusta XD

**Ver**

Renji se apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos y volvió a colocar la mano en el hueco de la espalda de Akaya. Era principios de junio y aunque hacía calor, el cuerpo de Akaya junto a él era más que bienvenido. Su calor no era molesto, más bien le reconfortaba. Renji empezó a acariciar la suave piel del chico y suspiró, acercándose más a él.

No sabía porqué no tenía sueño, no había manera de dormirse. Así que cerró los ojos y dejó que el distintivo olor de Akaya se hiciera con él. La mezcla de champú y desodorante con cítricos le trajo muchos recuerdos, escenas vividas hacía tiempo o recientemente, alegres o con un toque más triste, pero todas con Akaya de protagonista, claro. Escogió una y se puso a pensar en ella. La primera vez que había visto a Kirihara Akaya, visto de verdad, en el sentido de prestar atención para acordarse tiempo después.

--

Renji estaba en la biblioteca, haciendo uno de los primeros trabajos del curso, cuando Akaya entró. La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe que hizo levantar la vista a todos los silenciosos estudiantes, Akaya soltó alguna palabra malsonante por lo bajo y empezó a andar lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido, pasar desapercibido, pero no lo consiguió. Renji le vio entrar y le reconoció como "Kirihara Akaya, primer año. El chico que había desafiado a los tres demonios del Rikkai y había perdido, jurando y perjurando después, que algún día les vencería." Renji no le había prestado más atención, simplemente era un chico con demasiados humos. Bueno, sí, pero que aun tenía mucho que mejorar.

Renji siguió leyendo por donde se había quedado al ver entrar al chico pero no pudo avanzar mucho, alguien acababa de soltar un joder en un tono no apto para una biblioteca. Como no, era Akaya, que había tropezado con la maleta de una chica y estaba intentando reprimir las ganas de chillarle que se apartara de su camino. Renji lo encontró de lo más gracioso, el pobre chico no estaba hecho para un lugar como la biblioteca, a él le pegaba más un sitio en el que poder gritar, saltar, correr y poder moverse con libertad, no un lugar que obligara a comportarse de manera tranquila y que reprimiera su energía.

Akaya se había dirigido hacia la sección de inglés y estaba buscando algún libro en los estantes de más arriba. Miraba el pequeño papel en su mano y volvía a levantar la cabeza rápidamente antes de que se le olvidara el nombre. Encontró lo que buscaba un poco más a la derecha, pero la sonrisa de triunfo se le borró de la cara al darse cuenta de que no llegaba. Se puso de puntillas y estiró la mano pero no sirvió de nada. Decidió dejarlo antes de tirar toda la estantería al suelo. Miró a un lado y a otro buscando un taburete al que subirse. Encontró uno en la otra punta, lo miró y se puso pálido. Interminables mesas y maletas le separaban de él, no llegaría con éxito. Renji reprimió una sonrisa y se levantó, se acercó al chico y le cogió el papel que tenía en la mano. "Alice in Wonderland" había escrito en la peor caligrafía que había visto jamás. Sin prestar atención a la cara de sorpresa del chico Renji alzó la vista y encontró el libro, al que tuvo fácil acceso gracias a su gran estatura.

-Aquí tienes.-le dijo.

Akaya cogió el libro sin apartar la vista de él.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con algo que Renji no supo descifrar. ¿Era enfado? ¿Desafío? Quizá no le había sentado bien que fuera en su ayuda. Cuando iba a preguntarle a qué venía esa mirada, Akaya le había dado la espalda y se había marchado, sin preocuparse de mantener el silencio. Renji sonrió, cosa que hacía menos que abrir los ojos, y teniendo en cuenta que era la segunda vez en poco tiempo se preguntó porqué.

--

Aun ahora no lo sabía. Lo único que podía asegurar era que había sido esa mirada lo que le había hecho prestar atención a Akaya. Atención que se había convertido en amor en algún punto indefinido del pasado. ¿Cómo? No importaba.

Suspiró y besó la clavícula que tenía en frente. Akaya, aun dormido, se acercó más a él.

No, no importaba, lo único que importaba era que había acabado con ese pequeño elfito entre sus brazos, un lugar en el que podía ser él mismo, gritar y correr, todo lo que quisiera, sin tener que esconderse.

--ooo00ooo--

Espero que les haya gustado!

**Niea.**


End file.
